


chardonnay

by n7punk



Series: Outside of the War - She-ra canon stories [26]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Girls' Night, Post-Canon, This is just dumb softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n7punk/pseuds/n7punk
Summary: Glimmer gets a little too drunk at girls’ night, and decides she needs to tell Catra a secret – if only everyone did not know it already.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Also like all the ships in the show but mainly those two, Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: Outside of the War - She-ra canon stories [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793227
Comments: 21
Kudos: 470





	chardonnay

**Author's Note:**

> This is stupid but I like it when these kids are stupid and I needed some fluff, so have at it.  
> Set a few months post-canon in my ficverse, maybe 4-5 months in.

It is girls’ night _in_ and everyone is varying levels of intoxicated. No one technically needs to stay sober, not with everyone staying overnight in Bright Moon castle, but several party members are still sober.

Adora has not had a single drink, largely at Catra’s request. The last time she had gotten drunk it had scared Catra, and though she would actually be _prepared_ for it this time, rather than just coming home to find her girlfriend acting loopy, she does not want to deal with that again. Catra is also sober, because she may have had vices over the years but none of them have involved her losing control or slowly poisoning her body.

Perfuma has not had a drink all night, but Catra _knows_ she is not sober. She arrived like that, though, so whatever she did was a secret between her and Scorpia. Perfuma is cradled in Scorpia’s arms, idly humming as she touches her fingers to the tips of Scorpia’s spikes. Scorpia, for her part, is just starting on her second glass of wine with a light flush high on her cheeks.

Mermista is at least on her second glass, if not her third, but Drunk Mermista seems to be the same as Sober Mermista, if slightly more unintelligible. Entrapta is sober and in the corner, observing the “social dynamics as they shift due to lack of inhibitions.” Spinerella and Netossa sat this one out, most likely to keep Frosta from feeling bad that she could not come – either that or to keep them from getting too competitive while everybody else tries to play card games drunk.

The drunkest of them all is Glimmer, though. When no one else steps up to do it, Catra gently pulls her current glass out of her hand. Glimmer offers no physical resistance despite her loud, drunken protests. Catra was not keeping an eye on her, assuming that role would fall on someone else, but she clearly has had too much, especially considering they have a meeting right after breakfast tomorrow. Catra sighs as she resigns herself to taking over Glimmer’s duties come morning. If she even wakes up in time, she likely will not be functioning at kingdom-running capacity.

“Hey! Hey, you’re being mean again! Adora, I thought she wasn’t supposed to be mean anymore,” Glimmer tattles, making a desperate grab for the glass as Catra hands it off to one of Entrapta’s ponytails to be ferreted away out of reach. Catra rolls her eyes as Glimmer’s desperate grabbing makes her drop all her cards. She was about to be out anyway.

“I’m always mean, Sparkles, you just got used to it,” Catra assures her, patting the top of her sparkly hair before she settles back at Adora’s side. It is funny that Glimmer thought Adora would do something about it – if Catra _being mean_ bothered Adora she would never have fallen in love with her. _Bitch energy_ is kind of Adora’s turn-on. Adora smiles at her return to her side, like it has not been mere moments since they were in contact, and presses a kiss against the top of her head as she slings her arm over her shoulders. Catra tucks into her side happily as Glimmer huffs in frustration beside her.

“You- you!” she accuses Catra, jolting forward to grab her arm. Catra watches, tail flicking in amusement and eyebrow raising in astonishment as Glimmer slowly pulls herself up to be sitting in front of her. It completely blocks Catra’s view of the game, but she already decided to sit this round out when she saw the way Glimmer was starting to list to the side. She has been subtly helping Adora – largely only possible due to how no one else seems to understand how they silently communicate, and are far too drunk to notice the body language cues anyway – but Adora can manage without her for a while. This is more amusing than the game.

“Me, Sparkles?” Catra questions, unable to keep the laughter out of her voice or bite down on her amused smirk. She wonders if Glimmer will even remember how much of a mess she is right now. Her face is very flushed and speech slurred. She _hopes_ Glimmer remembers it if only so she can properly mock her about it during breakfast.

Glimmer leans up to her face, glaring for a long moment before she slumps against her shoulder. “Why do you have to be mean _and_ hot? That’s not fair! You were such a shit during the war,” Glimmer complains, words muffled by her slurring and Catra’s shoulder. Catra _laughs_ , her own cackling almost covering up Adora’s amused snort and Scorpia’s surprised gasp. Entrapta is muttering into her recorder in the background, but Catra has more important things to worry about with Glimmer slumped against her.

“You want to talk about this now? Your thing for people belittling you?” Catra asks, gently prodding Glimmer’s shoulder. Glimmer tends to be a bit thirsty – although Catra knows she has no room to talk, considering how often she and Adora have sex – but Catra would not have expected her to start talking about her _kinks_ while drunk. Glimmer sits up just enough to glare at her.

“No! Shh, that is not true. You just- Catra, I have a secret,” she whispers the last bit, leaning in to where Catra’s ear _would_ be if she was a human. As it is, Catra’s actual ear twitches a few inches above her. Glimmer is absolutely _gone_ at this point. Catra is fighting not to laugh again, but her shaking shoulders are making it obvious despite how she stays quiet.

“Oh, wonder what this secret is?” Mermista mutters sarcastically, laying some cards down that make Adora gasp in indignation. Catra is not paying any attention to the game anymore, though – she is watching Glimmer stare at her with the intensity only a truly wasted person can muster. Her mouth is set with determination, brows drawn together, cheeks puffed up just a bit.

“Catra. I had a thing for you. When you were all mean and hot,” Glimmer tells her, tone deadly serious. Catra does her best not to laugh and does an absolutely astounding job of it. She manages to stomp her reaction down to her tail flicking with amusement as her smirk grows. Despite _knowing_ she is a bitch, she does not want Glimmer to think she is laughing at her – the _sober_ version of her, anyway. Adora has turned her head away from the game, now, watching Glimmer with obvious amusement.

“Glimmer, the only person who didn’t already know that was Entrapta,” Catra tells her, as kindly as she can with her smirk still in place, putting a hand on Glimmer’s shoulder to try to calm her. Glimmer looks aghast at the news. Adora snorts, turning away quickly as if that covers her reaction.

“I didn’t know,” Perfuma helpfully supplies, raising a hand from across the room. “But this is not a shocking revelation. Glimmer had a deep-seated need to prove herself. Someone being so dismissive of her was bound to trigger a strong reaction. Lust is a powerful emotion,” Perfuma observes, wavering slightly in Scorpia’s arms.

“How are you this eloquent while high?” Catra asks her, turning to look at Perfuma. Glimmer is still recovering from her shock, staring at Catra. Perfuma blinks slowly back at her.

“I’m always like this,” she argues. Right. Well, true, maybe, but she is definitely _extra_ like this tonight.

Glimmer has moved past shock and is _pouting_ now, crossing her arms to glare down at the floor. “Adora, tell your hot girlfriend to stop being mean to me,” Glimmer complains, turning now to send Adora a desperate look. Adora just raises an eyebrow and snorts, sparing Glimmer a glance as she lays down her cards. Scorpia gasps at the play – whatever it is.

“Stop hitting on my girlfriend while you’re drunk,” Adora counters, laughter barely suppressed in her voice as she reaches the arm around Catra out to pat Glimmer’s shoulder before curling it back around her and tucking her in against her side. Catra offers no resistance, nudging in a bit closer to her. She is not worried about Adora getting jealous – not over _Glimmer_ , not when everyone knows she means nothing by it – but she likes to offer the reassurance where she can, and she likes to cuddle her girlfriend. Glimmer turns scarlet, but Catra can’t tell if it is embarrassment, anger, or arousal.

“So she can do it sober?” Catra questions, turning her head to ask Adora the question. Adora looks down at her, barely any space between them as their breaths mix. If it would not be at risk of sending Drunk Glimmer into a full-on meltdown, Catra would kiss her.

“She already does it sober. Bow and I don’t mind. We know where your hearts lay,” Adora assures her, honestly, leaning forward to press a kiss to her forehead. Catra feels herself flushing, tails and ears twitching uselessly. “Besides, I can’t _blame_ her,” Adora adds, smirking a little as she pulls back. Catra is _definitely_ flushing now, staring up at her girlfriend and her infuriating smile.

Glimmer’s drunkenness breaks the quiet moment between them. “Bow can’t judge me, he has _terrible_ taste in men. He likes Sea Hawk!” Glimmer complains, still pouting just a little. She flops back against the floor, narrowly missing the card game but still disturbing it with the gust of air her sudden movement creates. The cards go flying, scattering the discard pile around the floor.

“Oh no, that’s not good,” Scorpia mutters as she tries to fix the cards. Mermista just groans. As Entrapta tries to direct Scorpia where the cards had been previously, Catra makes eye contact with Mermista over the fumbling crowd.

“Nothing to say in defence of your man?” she asks, tone teasing. Mermista just waves her off.

“No, she’s right, Sea Hawk sucks big time. He’s mine, though,” Mermista says, disinterested and words just barely slurring. Catra looks to her side to exchange a confused glance with Adora. Adora just gives a small shrug and bewildered shake of her head. Catra will never understand the relationship between those two, or Mermista’s weird back-and-forth denial of it.

“Aren’t Bow and Sea Hawk out right now? That’s why we get girls’ night?” Perfuma asks, raising her hand again. She might not be capable of speaking right now without raising it, actually. Maybe her thought processes are not so normal, after all.

“And Swift Wind. And King Micah. They are showing him what night life looks like these days,” Adora tells her, absently, giving up on her cards and just adding them to the scattered discard pile. Melog is with them too, mostly just to make sure they make it home in one piece, but Catra neglects to jump in to correct her as Adora pulls Catra into her lap. Catra purrs with delight, nuzzling into her girlfriend happily.

“Catra appears to be marking her lover as a sign of affection,” Entrapta whispers low into her recorder. A few months ago, Catra would have stormed over to Entrapta’s perch behind the couch and smashed her recorder. Now, she just drags her cheek along Adora’s jaw in blatant defiance. It makes Adora laugh, tilting her head back to give her better access.

“That is _not_ how you mark a lover, Entrapta. We _need_ to get you laid,” Mermista complains, making air quotes around the word ‘lover’ and finally sitting up from where she was slumped in her seat. She tosses her cards somewhere indistinctly away. Entrapta _stares_ at Mermista over the couch as Mermista begins to laser her drunken focus in on the other princess.

“No, it is. You just can’t pick it up. Double Trouble is the only person who regularly comes around here with a good enough sense of smell to detect it,” Catra corrects, entirely to save Entrapta. She does not want to have that conversation any more than Entrapta does, probably. Unfortunately, the information does not seem to deter Mermista, despite it being the first time Catra has admitted her scent-marking since-

Well, since she started doing it to Adora when they were kids.

Adora, on the other hand, seems to be captivated by this news, despite it being _known_ to her already. She flushes a deep shade, eyes staring off into the distance, and for a moment Catra has a terrible pang of fear that Adora did not want people to know Catra marks her as _hers_ , despite the bruises visible above the collar of Adora’s nightshirt.

“Wait, if Double Trouble can pick it up- the last time we saw them you had-“ Adora stutters, looking down at Catra with wide eyes. _That_ grabs Mermista’s focus, at least. Catra furrows her brows for a moment, and then realization dawns on her as she remembers the night before Double Trouble's last visit, Catra’s head buried between Adora’s legs, cheeks rubbing her inner thighs. Catra manages to suppress her cackle to an amused snickering.

“Yes, Adora, that is why they were making those jokes. You think they can adequately copy people if they can’t mirror their scents?” Catra points out. It doesn’t matter – Adora’s brain has shut down upon her realization.

“A moment of understanding seems to have passed wordlessly between the lovers. Their unspoken communication still alludes me. Oh- Adora has gone into crash mode again,” Entrapta observes in a whisper. Catra snickers, tucking herself under Adora’s jaw and purring her amusement as she waits for her girlfriend to recover.

“Ugh, can you two, like, not for five minutes at least? Part of the point of girls’ night is to split the couples up and just relax,” Mermista complains.

“Yeah!” Glimmer chimes in, defiant, waving her arms in the air from where Catra was _sure_ she was passed out on the ground.

“Perfuma and Scorpia are making out,” Catra points out, raising an eyebrow. Every head in the room turns to them. Scorpia is the only one who has the grace to look sheepish about it as they disentangle themselves.

“Okay, I think it is time we all call it a night,” Adora decides, apparently recovered but face still burning. She tucks Catra into her chest and a moment later scoops her up, standing easily with Catra in her arms.

“Adora, I can walk, I haven’t touched anything-“ Catra starts to protest, but she cuts off when she sees Adora looking down at her with that soft expression that makes her heart clench.

Catra crosses her arms and sulks in her girlfriend’s arms.

“We’ll see you guys in the morning!” Adora calls over her shoulder as she carefully picks her way over the rearranged and disorganized furniture scattered around Glimmer’s room after an impromptu pillow fight escalated into a full-on war involving obstacles and places to shelter.

“If you can still walk in a straight line then,” Catra adds on, a bit smugly as she watches the princesses disappear from view over Adora’s shoulder. Most of the princesses will probably just pass out on Glimmer’s floor – like Sparkles definitely already has, _this time_ – but if not their rooms are close by. Not as close by as Adora and Catra’s room just down the hall, but close.

Speaking of their room, for no discernible reason, Adora carries her the whole way there. Catra lets her head rest on her girlfriend’s shoulder as she takes them to the door, only disengaging partially to open it for Adora so she is not forced to put her down. She purrs happily as Adora takes them to the bed, laying her down gently and carefully before she toes out of her slippers and joins Catra.

They end up cuddled together, Catra pressed against Adora’s side and snuggling into her shoulder.

“So, what are the chances of Glimmer remembering that in the morning?” she questions, not opening her eyes as she relaxes in against Adora’s warmth. Adora hums, considering.

“I don’t know, but I would bet she _says_ she does not remember it,” Adora decides. Catra snorts, nuzzling into her girlfriend’s shoulder.

“We need to assign someone to watch her next time we do this. She is going to be useless in the morning,” Catra warns Adora, yawning long and slow against her shoulder. She can already feel sleep creeping into her limbs, tired from the late hour and relaxed from the comforting safety of Adora’s warmth.

“It might be good for her to cut loose and not worry about anything every now and then,” Adora points out, but her words are laced with sleep as well. Catra gives a displeased growl at that notion.

“We have a trade negotiations meeting after breakfast tomorrow. The last one ended with Glimmer setting the sheet with their proposed terms on fire the moment we were alone,” Catra informs her. Adora pauses beneath her.

“I can see if She-ra can cure hang-overs?”

**Author's Note:**

> She-ra cannot, in fact, cure hangovers, but without Glimmer awake enough to give a shit about decorum, Catra had the freedom to bully the meeting into going their way.


End file.
